Laziness and Horses
by Itsabellathing
Summary: The title was just... not exactly the most creative but it just basically explains the story so I don't have to.. Enjoy the fluffiness (because that's really all it is)


I found a dialogue prompt online and I thought it fit Beca and Aubrey almost perfectly. But to be honest, I think a LOT of things fit them perfectly because, HELLO! OTP! So anyway:

"Use this exchange in your story or poem:

'You can't just sit there all day.'

'I've done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle.'"

And so on with the story. (Also the inspiration for this story came from the amazing writer hurriCADE and the story Just Cuddle. So if this resembles anything related to that story I'm sorry and I don't mean to copy. (Mainly the beginning))

Word count – 679 (lol I can never write anything long oops..)

* * *

Beca had been lazy all day. She hadn't done anything all afternoon and had just sat in her dorm room playing with her mixes or sleeping. At this point she was taking a nap and heard a knock on the door before hearing it open and her girlfriend appearing in the doorway.

"Well good morning sleepyhead" Aubrey chuckled, walking into the room and closing the door.

Beca groaned before covering her head with her blankets.

Aubrey walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of Beca receiving many curses and mumbling on Beca's end. It was actually quite comical to see Beca after she wakes up in the morning (more like afternoon but she didn't care).

"Y'know, you can't just sit here all day."

"I've done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle."

"Even after you wake up you're still majorly sarcastic" Aubrey stated.

"It's all part of my charm" Beca countered. "I wouldn't be me without it"

"No. You wouldn't" Aubrey said before leaning and kissing her half-asleep girlfriend on the cheek. "Now go get dressed. I wanna go out somewhere"

* * *

They were in the car driving for about 15 minutes before Beca had finally said something.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Aubrey said, grabbing her girlfriends hand and a small smile on her face.

Beca had just sat there staring out the window still holding Aubrey's hand until they pulled onto a dirt road.

Beca had been really confused until a barn came into view.

"You said you've never been horse-back riding before. I thought it'd be nice if we could do it together" Aubrey clarified, seeing Beca's confused expression.

Beca only smiled at Aubrey before squeezing her hand.

Aubrey pulled into the small dirt driveway and got out. They walked up to the office and the lady led them to the barn. She explained how to make them walk, run, and stop. Beca hadn't been paying much attention because she was fascinated by all the horses. Aubrey had elbowed her in the arm to get her to pay attention.

When the lady left after a few minutes Aubrey turned and smacked Beca on the arm.

"No need for violence woman!"

"Did you hear anything she just said" Aubrey questioned.

"Not really. I was more focused on the horses. But, you know what you're doing so I didn't feel that I had to pay attention" Beca said, face full of innocence.

They ended up only using one horse with Beca sitting in front of Aubrey and Aubrey holding the reins.

Aubrey guided the horse through a trail into an open meadow before giving Beca the reins and telling her what to do.

"Hold these and just let the horse walk. If you want it to change direction, just pull either left or right"

Beca nodded and Aubrey put her arms around Beca's waist and her head on her shoulder.

It was nice, to just be Beca and Aubrey with no one else around, just the sounds of nature and a beautiful view. They were content with just being together. It was also romantically cliché, because Aubrey had picked the evening to randomly decide she wanted to go horse-back riding so the sun was setting and illuminating the meadow in a soft, orange glow.

"Beautiful" Beca whispered.

She had stopped the horse and let Aubrey hop down before helping Beca. It was convenient to have little posts to tie the horses to.

They sat down in the grass and just watched the sunset. Beca had been playing with the flowers and turned them into a crown. She put it on Aubrey's head before they stood up and untied the horse.

* * *

They arrived back on campus a few hours later after stopping for food. They went to Beca's dorm and just laid on the bed.

"I had fun today" Beca said, breaking the silence.

"Me too, was it better than just sitting here all day?"

"Nah. I like my bed better" Beca smirked.

Aubrey smacked her arm before cuddling her and falling asleep soon after.

* * *

AN: I have the inability to write anything funny, sad, or creepy. My mind is literally just romantic clichés that I wish would happen (to characters or me.. a girl can dream). But anyway, love it? Hate it? Tell me. I love getting reviews and they make me smile :)


End file.
